A typical example of the motor vehicle driven with the motor having power generation capacity is a hybrid vehicle, where a generator, an engine, and a drive shaft linked to drive wheels are respectively connected with a sun gear, a carrier, and a ring gear of a planetary gear mechanism, and a motor is connected to the drive shaft (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. H10-295003). In a deceleration drive of this hybrid vehicle, the motor is under generative control with rotation of the drive wheels to produce regenerative electric power and charge a battery with the produced regenerative electric power. The generator is controlled to drive the engine at a required rotation speed for actuation of auxiliary machinery.